ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Academy City
Academy City '(学園都市, ''Gakuen Toshi) is the most technologically advanced city in the world, said to have technology 30 years ahead of the entire world. As the name suggests, it is a city of several schools and institutions of higher learning from kindergarten to university level that learn side-by-side along with the scientists who research on psychic powers and higher technology, the latter being one of the primary reasons for its establishment. History Geography Demography Academy City's total population is about 2.3 million with 80% of them being students and 1/8 of those students living in the city dorms. Of the entire student population, about 60% of them have the ability to demonstrate only a slight amount of psychic ability (these are level 0 Power Users). 20% of the of the remaining students in Academy City pursue other subjects instead of going under the Power Curriculum Program, like Tsuchimikado Maika, who studies in a maid school. Child Errors apear to be undergoing the Power Curriculum Program even though they are no longer given any support from their guardians. It is highly probable that drop-outs and gangs such as Skill-Out are part of the 20% demographic. Nearly all inhabitants of the city of Japanese descent, though there are some foreign inhabitants of the city. As the name implies, Academy City boasts the largest collection of primary, secondary, tertiary educational facilities in a single city. It can be aptly be described as a '''City of Schools. Like most Japanese schools, Academy City follows a similar setup, with lessons on English, history, maths, etc. However, some schools such as Tokiwadai Middle School may have somewhat different setup than regular schools. Similarly, the city follows a similar academic term to that outside of the city. With summer break beginning on the 20th of July up until the 1st of September. Additionally, the city boasts their own sports and cultural festivals similar to the outside, the Daihaseisai and Ichihanaransai respectively with its own unique touch that differentiates it from the outside. Unique to Academy City is the Power Curriculum Program, a program which through the used of drugs, training and tests allow students to gain Esper powers. Technology Having Caprice Aislin, being renowed one of the most intelligent human being in the world, the co-founder of Academy City and the one who designed it, the technology of Academy City is truly the most advanced city in the entire world. From robots who clean the streets of the city to security bots that can fend off against an army, and even the Power Curriculum Program, which she has designed but never completed, that allows the students to unlock their potential and gain their supernatural power. About 90% of the technology within Academy City doesn't pose any danger to the students and are actually meant to improve their lives and making them easier, except for the security bots that roam the streets and enforce the rules and stop illegal acts. After Caprice has left Academy City the technology of the city remained advance as if nothing has changed, due to her leaving many of her creations to be replicated by the scientists and some even upgraded. Security And Military Trivia *Some parts are directly copied and altered a little from the actual To Aru Majutsu no Index Wiki, hence credit goes to the editors of the page. Category:Locations Category:To Aru Majutsu no Index